


That's Our Baby

by Dolston17



Series: B99 Season 7 Missing Scenes [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Emotional, Excited Jake and Amy, F/M, First Sonogram, Fluff, Pregnant Amy Santiago, Set during season 7, being parents, first ultrasound, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolston17/pseuds/Dolston17
Summary: As they get ready for the first ultrasound, Jake reflects over a few things.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Series: B99 Season 7 Missing Scenes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104725
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	That's Our Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Okay, continuing with the S7 missing scenes, but, truth be told, I'm not entirely sure of this fic lol. Like there are parts I love, but parts where I'm like, maybe I could do better? And then I'm like no I can't think of anything else. And there's also a kinda repetition in this fic, and I'm like 'Did I repeat it too much?' and another part of me is like 'Nah, this is early pregnancy, they're still comprehending the fact that they have a baby.' Lol you get the picture.
> 
> Overall I'm happy with this, but I'm very much open to hearing your thoughts on it :)

'Jake, is everything alright?'

'Oh, yeah, everything's fine.'

The second those words escape his lips, he can't help but feel a tiny bit guilty. He's not even sure why. It's not like he's lying. Well, _technically_ he's not lying, because nothing has gone wrong. But he's feeling, how you say, nervous. That's not wrong, is it? Because according to the book he's been reading, first time parents - or any parents actually - feel nervous for this. To be fair, it's more like the 'good' nervous; where he's happy and he's eager, but still getting butterflies in his stomach. 

But the bottom line is that he's happy and excited. And why wouldn't he be? It's the first time he's going to see his baby, and he has been looking forward to this day ever since learning about his wife's pregnancy. It's still weird to him - they're having a baby. A baby! A tiny little version of them - more of Amy's traits hopefully, he thinks - is going to be part of their lives. And that little person, once fully in their lives, is going to cry whenever they want their daddy and/or mommy. It's absolutely ridiculous!

There are days when Jake wakes up and sometimes still can't believe that he's married to Amy Santiago - the smartest, funniest, sexiest, loveliest person in the entire universe. And it's not like this thought only comes to him when she's done something for him. More often than not, he realizes it when she's just minding her own business. Like when she's reading a book, or getting ready for work, or solving crossword puzzles (the latter was when he realized when he wanted to marry her). Just the fact that she loves him, is committed to him, and is always caring for him is enough to make him realize how lucky he is. And now he's in a room, where she's lying down on an examination table, waiting for the doctor to show them the first images of the life they made. This, he concurs with himself, proves how lucky he is.

Never had Jake ever thought he'd be a father to a child - never. Quite frankly, he'd never thought about his future. A part of it had to do with his own childhood trauma of an absent father. Even if he tried to play down most serious situations and topics, his parents' divorce was something that never felt like it should be taken lightly. The more he thought about that dreadful night, the more he would detest the idea of being a parent. He would never want to hurt someone the way his dad hurt his family. Rather naturally, the idea of not having a family seeped into his brain, telling him that it was the simplest solution.

But that changed a long time back, even before he met his wife. Perhaps it was in college that he really wanted relationships more than ever. And even though he knew that a relationship with some random girl he met at an illegal-drinking party was never going to last long, he did know that he had to take baby steps towards having a relationship.

Over time, his view on marriage changed - he wanted to settle down with the girl of his dreams one day. But that took a painfully long time as well. Only after a string of unenthusiastic dates, flings, and one relationship where the person wasn't willing to fight for them as much as he was, did he finally meet Amy. Well, he had known Amy for quite some time before going out with her. Actually _known_ was too weak a word to describe it. Yes, they worked together. And yes, they annoyed the hell out of each other. But he had a massive, massive crush on her. He was desperately pining for her, and he had often thought - and only thought - about asking her out. But the timings were just never right. She was in a relationship of her own by the time he realized what his feelings were, and he had decided to move on by the time she had ended her relationship with the dullest man alive. And later when he actually built the courage of telling her how he felt, she made a rule of 'not dating cops'.

It was always barriers like these - either the universe's or their own self-imposed ones - that obstructed from them being _them_. But he eventually did manage to get his feelings out, and she did, too (it was quite a shock to him that she liked him back). And when they did become an item, he knew that Amy was all he wanted ever. He had other interests, of course, but none of them came any close to being with Amy and making her happy in any way possible.

His stance on parenthood hadn't changed, though. He still thought he'd be a terrible dad, mainly because he grew up without one. And somehow it never occurred to him that Amy might have wanted to be a parent, even if it were a small chance. As it turned out, it was a big chance. She had always dreamed of being a mother, and when they sprung their views on parenthood during their one-year anniversary, a part of Jake thought he was about to lose her, because A) their views on parenthood were the exact opposite B) he was in a hospital room with an active bomb. But it was the latter that actually made him realize what he wanted - children with Amy. And he didn't say it just for the sake of Amy continuing to be with him; he definitely wanted a child. If everyone were to have a chance of having a family, they should take it. Roger Peralta didn't take it, but Jake Peralta would. And Amy was always and will always be his family, but the idea that they could expand their family to maybe one, two or even three members (he's thought about it every now and then) makes his heart swell up ten times.

And now they're having a baby. An actual baby. They've made a little life, growing in Amy's womb. It's so magical, he thinks, that his wife is doing the greatest thing by growing their child. How on earth will he ever repay her? Perhaps in the form of countless cuddles, and massages, and breakfasts, and binders, and library visits. But truth be told, he knows they can't hold a candle to what she'll do for the remainder of her life - being the most wonderful mother a child can have.

'Babe, what's going on?'

'Nothing, I told you.'

Oh, who is he kidding? As if his wife doesn't know every tiny detail about him. And the moment he tried dismissing it, she gave him a _come-on_ sort of look, one that he's no stranger to. 

'I'm just thinking, like, how we got here... To having a baby... And I just... I just can't believe we've gotten here and how we're actually going to be parents, after everything we've gone through, and... I'm just really lucky to be with you here.'

Amy smiles at his words, as she tries her best to lean towards him as much as she can. Her left arm loops around his neck, only to pull him closer, into a soft, loving kiss. And Jake's not going to complain. Why would he? His wife's an incredible kisser. It doesn't matter to either of them that there's a doctor a few feet away, trying to find the perfect image of the baby. If they feel like kissing, they'll kiss; anytime, anywhere. Even after they break the kiss, they're still touching foreheads, smiling as widely as they dive into each other's beautiful eyes.

'I love you, Jake.'

'Love you, too, Ames.'

They don't intend to move from the position they're in. It may look awkward to anyone else, but they're actually feeling very comfortable. Mainly because they're with each other. And as engrossed and obsessed as they are with each other, they hear a rhythm in the background. It continues on, and they finally separate from their little embrace, though still fixing their eyes on one another. It finally hits them - that's the sound they've been waiting to hear. They both have the classic _excited-but-nervous_ expression on their faces. There's one moment when they try to laugh, but then they immediately go back to being serious. They just listen to the pattern - _dum-dum-dum-dum-dum..._.

'I-Is that...?'

'That's your baby's heartbeat,' the doctor answers with a smile, already anticipating the question. 'And that, right there, is your baby.'

They turn their attention to the monitor in front of them, the doctor pointing at a particular site. To put it simply, there's a little blob that seems to be moving infrequently and producing the sound that is reverberating off the walls in the room. But that blob and that sound are Jake and Amy's world. That's the product of their love for each other. In a way, it's the gift they've given each other as way of saying - 'Thank you for loving me.'

'That's the baby?' Amy says softly. It wasn't intended as a question, but that's way it came out because she can't believe it either. There's a baby! 

'That's right. And so far everything looks good... I'll give you two some time alone.'

They silently thank the doctor as she leaves them alone, with the image of their baby still on the screen. The parents are still in awe. They've read books on pregnancy, and they've watched shows with the pregnancy plotline, and they've been told by their own mothers how it feels. But none of those were able to warn them about the waterworks. Amy's barely able to hold it all together, letting the tears of happiness stream down her cheeks the moment the couple are alone. And even though the tiny voice, for the hundredth time, tells her that it's her baby with Jake growing inside her, she still can't get her head around it.

'That's the baby, Jake,' she whispers while trying to compose herself.

But Jake doesn't respond. He's fixed on the monitor. He's not showing any emotion either, which isn't like him. But it's only because he's got the answer to a question he had earlier. There's only one way he can thank Amy for being the mother of his child - by being a good husband and a good father. 

That still won't be enough, he thinks, but it's all he's ever wanted to be - a husband to Amy Santiago, and a father to their child(ren).

'Yeah, Ames. That's our baby.'

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always cherished 💖
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr, too, @dolston17


End file.
